The Rise of Bowsette Jr
by VenomFlare23
Summary: I decided to jump in on this Bowsette/super crown nonsense with a bit of a curveball story about not Bowsette but Bowsette Jr who likes her new body despite her father's own dislike towards it and want's to keep it even if it means overthrowing her father.


Chapter 1 A Super Annoying Problem (Redux)

(Bowser's Castle)

It seemed like it was going to be a long week for the master of princess pilfering, the most rambunctious of reptiles, the one and only King of Koopas known as Bowser. Now why would you ask is the fire-breathing magic turtle that is Bowser having a bad week, it's all because of an annoying little problem concerning the state of his son currently. "Aww come on dad please can you have Kamek make something a bit more colorful?"

Bowser growled in retort while looking at his son, err daughter for the moment before telling her "We can't bother him with something small like that at the moment Jr," Bowser then thought bitterly while turning his eyes to the ceiling "Whoever caused this talk to be an actual things going to have a lot to answer for," before dragging his eyes back down to his former son's disturbing form.

It had been 3 whole days since the suspicious package that caused all of this appeared at Bowser's door. When he first saw the small cardboard box he had been wary but, in the end, he knew his son had been importing new machine parts from a friend that the koopaling had made at the latest smash tournament, so he let it slide. This lead to him hearing a yelp of surprise echo down from Jr's room and, with a speed far surpassing anything the multi-ton turtle should have been capable of moving as he slammed into his son's room.

It took the magic turtle a single moment to process the state he had seen his son in, or well now it was a she. From a mini tank-like turtle with razor sharp claws his or her body was now fragile and, from what Bowser could see a weak frame. Her sharp claws that could rend an opponent apart originally were now gentle hands with slender graceful fingers that could retract long nails that barely looked like viable as weapons. The armored shell that could take any amount of punishment had shrunken down to a backpack's size and was comfortably placed in the middle of her back, all and all, removing most of its defensive value.

Jr had also changed from yellow colored scales to a frail pearlescent skin with a fair softness that rivaled peach's own. This was followed with a curly reddish-orange mop of hair that had two small sharp horns poking from it and a strange crown that sat on the left side of her hair.

It was enough of a problem convincing Kamek to create the now female Jr at least a few articles of clothing to protect her newfound modesty. Of course, he also had the wizard working on a new project afterward figuring out a way to remove the crown on his son's head. That blasted crown Bowser was sure that it was the thing that had brought on the physical change to his son and what would cause a mental change to begin to occur.

At first, Jr was just as disgusted at the transformation as Bowser was but, to the king's chagrin his son adapted to it though. The once boy began having more feminine interests and, complaints such as things like wanting more clothing or the fact that key places of her body haven't shown signs of growing. These conversations plus her new dependency on attention from him or one of the many servants was driving the Koopa King up the wall.

Back in the present time, Bowser had just about enough of his daughter's minor fit for new clothing, so he told her "Ha right then I'm going to Kamek's tower to talk with him go play in your room while I do that alright?" Jr responded with a nod that after her father had turned from her was followed with a quick roll of the eyes.

(Kamek's Tower)

Bowser growled while stomping up the steps of the turtle wizard's winding tower and, mumbling to himself "That wizard better have figured something out at this point or I'm just going to hunt down the person that did this and make them talk," torturing someone for information wasn't something Bowser liked to do but, that's why you don't mess with his family. After getting to the wooden door leading into the wizard's study he didn't bother knocking and, instead threw the door open surprising Kamek who stuttered out "Oh l..lord Bowser what pleasant surprise how is things down in the castle?"

"Jr's getting worse that's what going on," it was growl of pure annoyance and, anger that dissipated the moment he fully realized how scared Kamek was and, he muttered an apology "Sorry Kamek it's just..haa tell me you found something to help get the blasted crown off of him?" the wizard floated over to his king and, patted him on the shell he had been with Bowser for a long time so he already figured that the King was at an edge patience. Kamek replied while going to meet Bowser eye to eye "Well, to be completely honest milord it's a bit pressing but, I believe I've found a way to remove the crown however we'll need assistance."

That made Bowser look upwards and, ask in desperate joy "Who's help?" that's when Kamek gained a small bead of sweat unsure of how his master would take the news and with a sweat drop he muttered out "Well some of the magic seems to mushroom related in origin so I have to figure Princess Peach may have something on it in the Mushroom Kingdom's Archives."

"Heh maybe you're on to something haha and, those perilous plumbers still owe me for pummeling Fawful into the ground so they'll have to let us in HAHAHA good planning Kamek." the wizard did a small bow while mid-air and replied "Thank you for the compliment my liege and, I do apologize for having you waste your favor on something like this." Bowser shrugged this was his chance to get rid of the crown and, that was all that mattered.

What fell on them both was the fact that at the door there was a single shadow at the door of Kamek's study, that as Bowser went to turn to the door disappeared without a trace.

(Bowser Jr's room)

The now female Bowser Jr groaned in boredom as she plopped down onto her bed after beating another video game sighing out"I wish dad would get me some actually fun toys to play with," she didn't see a reason why it would matter she had actual hands with fingers, not claws that could tear into things. Her pet miniature chain chomp barked at her with the translating device she rigged on it saying "Well he's really trying to get that crown off yer dome milady."

"Tch don't remind me," the Koopaling crossed her arms while sitting up and, continued to snicker out " He's just doin what he wants for himself without me in mind at all." that's when her personal Goomba who had a tray on its head reminded her " Well your father's never been one to think things through before acting."

The Koopaling nodded in agreement before taking a moment to think and, come up with some type of plan of action as her recon Koopa trooper came into the room. She looked over her shoulder at him asking with a small scowl to her voice for him interrupting her thinking "So what do you have to report?" The troopa had a small sweatdrop before telling his boss "Well it seems that Kamek and, King Bowser is close to finding a way to get the crown off of you," that made Jr wide-eyed though Koopa continued "Though the King needs the help of the mushroom kingdom to do it."

"Haa I see knowing my father he'd never," Jr sighed out in relief figuring her father's pride would stop him from going further as the Koopa interrupted her with "Lord Bowser and Kamek are more than likely on their way there already."

That caused Jr to lunge at the Troopa shaking him while growling out "What, what do you mean on his way there? That stupid...does he really think for a moment those pipe headed plumbers will do a thing for him?" As the Koopa's eyes rolled from dizziness he sputtered out " They owe him for beatin down that Fawful guy." This all made Jr hiss in annoyance before dropping the Koopa from her grip.

She ruffled her hair while trying to think of a way to stop her father from ruining this for her "Man oh man my old man's actually going to do something this..this stupid, why can't he just accept this body for what it is honestly it's not like I'm rebel...hehe." All three of her personal servants felt an aura of malicious intent cover Jr as she muttered out "That's it that'll make him accept what I want this time," The chainchomp barked out a question, the translator having a more worried tone as it spoke for its wearer "What exactly is the "it" you're referring to?"

Jr put her hand up as she did a maniacal laugh before explaining her plan "Ufufufufu simple Chainy we're going to revolt against my father!" As she announced that as if it was the most simple thing in the world, she put her left leg on her bedside while pointing to the ceiling, leaving her minions to stare at her with sweatdrops. The Goomba blinked before saying to her "That's a tall order milady and besides how do you plan to even begin such a...a creative plan of action?"

"Oh that's easy," she then looked at the Koopa again with sharp eyes asking him with a cruel grin "Is all that salvaged tech from Fawful's invasion been smelted down yet?" The Troopa nodded no making her grin wider and, she then followed up with "Good get some of the minions loyal to me to start moving some of it into my clown car, I can't get that stuff working on my own and, I know just the fox to help me out though fufufu." The Goomba had an idea of who she was talking about since Jr wouldn't stop gushing before this all happened about a friend he had made during the smash tournament and pointed out "You do realize he's a good guy right? Do you really think he'll just help you overthrow your old man..err I mean the King?"

"I think you've got the wrong idea here, I'm not expecting him to just bow over and help me in fact," she licked her lips before smirking out "I hope there's a bit of fight to him it'll be boring overwise." that's when the Koopa Troopa who had been sitting there silently brought up "Uh even if you know someone that could help us, it sounds like he's the one from another world right how are we gonna get there?!" The evil grin never left the Koopaling's mouth as she headed for the door of her room saying "Oh just give me a little bit of time our "ride'll" be here in a few moments just watch out for shadows hehe."  
Chapter 1 End


End file.
